


It Ain't Me

by justalostwriter



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Driving, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, M/M, Married sakuatsu, Mentions of Blood, Songfic, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalostwriter/pseuds/justalostwriter
Summary: “But I know I won’t be homeand you’ll be on your own.”- ‘It Ain’t Me’ by Kygo, Selena Gomez.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	It Ain't Me

A motorcycle screeches across the street, trying to avoid the drunk driver driving in the wrong direction. The two riders are thrown off and crash onto the harsh street with a brutal impact. 

Silence. 

Moments later, movement. 

Sakusa slowly, painfully stands up from where he landed when Atsumu lost control of the motorcycle. Removing the helmet, he appears relatively unharmed. However, small blood splatters paint his clothing. 

Pain trembles across Sakusa’s body as he makes his way towards his husband, who landed face-down a little way from the tipped-over motorcycle. Hands shake with emotion as they reach to turn the body over, sliding up the motorcycle helmet visor. Unsurprising, but still heart-wrenching, Atsumu’s eyes remain shut even when Sakusa calls out his name. 

The sound of an ambulance brings no comfort. 

The pounding of feet getting closer and closer brings no relief.

Sakusa feels nothing but grief. 

Sakusa doesn’t even notice when the paramedics begin moving him into a separate ambulance. His eyes remain solely on Atsumu.

Rapid orders. Quick feet. Firm hands. 

He’s numb to all of his senses, only watching as medical professionals maneuver Atsumu onto a stretcher, taking his husband further away from him.

“Clear!”

* * *

_Atsumu gasps awake._

_From where he is lying down, the cold, unforgiving street scratches against his exposed skin. He turns his head, first to the right then to the left. So much fog covers his line of sight. It threatens to consume all of him._

_He stands._

* * *

Sakusa is sitting on the chair by Atsumu’s hospital bed when Atsumu’s family suddenly storm into the hospital room, sobbing and yelling. They beg Atsumu to wake up, to please come back to them. Atsumu’s mother is crying onto her unconscious son’s shoulders, calling out his name; her husband is praying in the corner, willing to the high skies to change his son’s fate. Osamu promises to stop fighting with him. He’ll be the best brother ever and supply Atsumu with unlimited free food for the rest of their lives if only he comes back from this. He’s resorted to screaming, anything to wake his twin up. Nothing works. 

Atsumu isn’t one to be silent; he shouldn’t be lying so still, so lifeless like this. 

Sakusa ignores all of his surroundings; it’s just background noise to him. He doesn’t pay anyone any mind even when he hears whispers of his name. His focus is completely on the love of his life lying on a hospital bed, covered in bruises and blood, cuts and casts.

A doctor comes in to reprimand them for being too loud, and firmly asks them to leave. Sakusa is his husband, so he stays. 

“Are you lost, my love? I’m begging you to please find your way back to me.”

* * *

_Atsumu doesn’t know where he is. It’s so foggy, he could barely see two feet ahead of him._

_In the back of his mind, he knows he’ll find some answers if he moves. But... he doesn’t know if he has any strength left in him to take the first step._

* * *

Weeks pass by and Sakusa remains by his husband’s side. He returns home only to freshen up but immediately returns to Atsumu’s bedside. 

Once, he tries calling his cousin but quickly realizes he never charged his phone. It didn’t matter much, really; his dead phone was the least of his concerns. Right now, Atsumu is at the top of his priority list. Sakusa wants to devote his entire time to being there when Atsumu wakes up. He firmly stands by the belief that Atsumu will eventually reveal his beautiful brown eyes.But still… 

Sakusa hates this waiting game. 

* * *

_There’s a man walking towards him. The fog lightens up enough to get a clearer look at the stranger, but it doesn’t completely disappear._

_Atsumu doesn’t recognize him, but he does know that this man is without a doubt the most beautiful human being he could ever lay his eyes on._

_Dark curls fall on to the stranger’s face and sharp features make him look like a model one sees on a large billboard. Green eyes stare deeply into Atsumu’s soul and the man’s adorable moles on his forehead do something funny to his heart. He’s dressed in an all white tux and, strangely, a neon green tie. It kind of suits him, Atsumu absently thinks._

_Atsumu doesn’t know how he can tell, but he somehow knows the stranger is happy to see him. Though, the only indication of this happiness is the corner of the beautiful man’s lips curling slightly upwards into a small smile. It seems as though he recognizes Atsumu. He jogs forward to get closer quicker when Atsumu doesn’t move to greet him._

_The man’s lips start moving to form words, but Atsumu can’t hear a thing. He can only stare as the stranger’s emotions shift to one of sadness the longer Atsumu doesn’t say a word._

* * *

In the empty hospital room, Sakusa is tense as he sits and waits for the doctor to return from running tests on Atsumu. He feels as though he’s been waiting for hours. 

The doctor wants to perform some scans to check for any brain activity, searching for any sign that the patient will wake up.It’s not looking too good.

* * *

_An arm extends outward._

_Atsumu stares at the hand being offered to him for a long while. He looks up to see the man’s eyes pleading with him to take his hand._

_Atsumu does._

* * *

More visitors stop by every once in a while once they’re allowed in the room again. Flowers and get-well-soon cards cover much of the room. 

Atsumu, despite his harsh exterior, is well loved by many. 

During the moments when the room is empty except for Sakusa, he’ll lie down on the bed and curl his body over his husband the way he usually does when they sleep, mindful of the injuries. Sakusa can’t help it; he wants to be close to his husband. 

* * *

_The man is leading him somewhere further along where the fog no longer resides, only darkness remains. Eventually, Atsumu sees flickers of light. Their walk eventually comes to a stop._

_The place he is led to is lit with beautiful white twinkling lights hanging all over; it looks like a fairytale. Atsumu lets go of the stranger’s hand and spins around slowly, trying to take in the place. His gaze eventually lands on those dark green eyes already staring back at him._

_He doesn’t know how the beautiful man can look at him with so much love and so much sorrow._

* * *

**_“But I know I won’t be home, and you’ll be on your own”_ **

* * *

Sakusa is pacing around the hospital room. He feels restless over how long Atsumu’s been in his coma and worries over the doctor’s remarks on the lack of progress in Atsumu’s recovery. There _has_ to be something that Sakusa can do for his husband. 

What can he do to guide his husband back?

And then, Sakusa remembers. 

* * *

**_“I had a dream. We were back to seventeen, summer nights and The Libertines. Never growing up.”_ **

* * *

_Atsumu doesn’t know how much time passed or how they got to this point, but the two men are now slow dancing. Atsumu’s arms rest behind the stranger’s neck as his partner rests his hands on Atsumu’s waist. Their faces are so close, foreheads touching. Atsumu can see the flecks of gold in the man’s green eyes and the pink of his lips that are so close to touching his own._

_Beautiful._

_A vaguely familiar song is playing in the background, a soothing sound to Atsumu’s ears. At first, he doesn’t understand why he feels so comforted by the song or safe in the stranger's arms. However, as he continues dancing with his beautiful partner, his mind starts to wake up._

_He_ knows _this song. He_ knows _this man._

_And then, Atsumu remembers._

* * *

**_“I’ll take with me, the polaroids and the memories. But you know, I’m gonna leave behind the worst of us.”_ **

* * *

Sakusa continues to croon into Atsumu’s ear. He’s back to lying down by his husband’s side, serenading him with the song they used for their first dance after vowing to love one another for eternity. 

When Kiyoomi sees Atsumu’s fingers twitch, he smiles. Though, his eyes glitter with tears. 

He knows his job here is done. He’s held on for as long as he possibly can. So with one last kiss on his lover’s lips, he finally lets go. 

Atsumu’s eyes blink awake into an empty hospital room. 

* * *

**_“Who’s gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?”_ **

* * *

“'Samu. 'Samu, where’s Omi?”

“You mean… no ones’s told you?”

“Told me what? Where is he, 'Samu? How badly was he hurt? Just tell me. Please.”

“'Tsumu…He was already dead by the time the ambulance got there. They say he must have been killed instantly when he was thrown off the motorcycle. I’m sorry, 'Tsumu.”

“Please tell me that’s not true. You’re lying. Stop lying. I’ll forgive you for lying, if you just tell me where my Omi is. _Please_.”

_ “I’m so, so sorry, 'Tsumu.” _

“Stop lying!”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this!”

“ ‘Samu, you have to be lying, you _have_ to be, because…that night…I _remember_. I remember so clearly now. Omi and I were celebrating at some fancy restaurant. We had gotten a call earlier that day…that we…we were approved by the adoption agency. After years of trying, we were finally gonna start a family, Samu…

…so please, _tell me where my husband is_.”

* * *

**_It ain’t me._ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at a SakuAtsu version of the story in the music video for ‘It Ain’t Me’ by Kygo, Selena Gomez. I picked random lyrics from the song to include in this fic, so I know it’s not really organized. Sorry if it’s a little rushed and confusing.
> 
> I just wanted to see if I was capable of writing super angsty fics…  
> Conclusion: No. I cannot do it.  
> My heart hurts. I’m sad. I have to go back to writing fluff. 
> 
> So, yeah. I’ll just be leaving this here and well… 
> 
> I’m just gonna go…🚪🚶
> 
> Bye!✌️
> 
> (I hope to see you all in a happier fic.)
> 
> \- J 😭
> 
> * Not Edited


End file.
